Juntos para siempre
by Esmeralda357
Summary: Sasuke termina su mision despues de tanto tiempo. Sarada no esta en casa. y el Uchiha quiere demostrar con hechos cuanto ama a Sakura. -Dime Sakura -Llamo su atencion- ¿Recuerdas como fue nuestra primera vez? SasuSaku lemon.


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. De ser mio Tanto Itachi, Neji, el clan Uchiha, Minato, Kushina, Sasori y otros tantos no habrian muerto.**

 **La historia es completamente mia.**

 **Al querer hacer una adaptacion de este o cualquier otro fic mio, se requiere mi consentimiento.**

 **Tengo otra cuenta en otra pagina donde subi este fic. Me encontraran tambien como SmeBriefsSon, les repito esa cuenta tambien es mia.**

 **Este One-Shot transcurre despues de los examenes chunnin de la nueva generacion (Lo que se vio en Boruto: The movie).**

* * *

 **Sasuke termina su mision despues de tanto tiempo. Sarada no esta en casa. El Uchiha quiere demostrar con hechos cuanto ama a Sakura.  
**

 **-Dime Sakura- Llamo su atencion- ¿Recuerdas como fue nuestra primera vez?**

 **¡SasuSaku Lemón!**

* * *

 **Mansión Uchiha**

Eran aproximadamente las 12 del día cuando Sakura preparaba el almuerzo, a pesar de que Sarada no se encontraba en casa, hizo una cantidad de comida suficiente para dos personas. Tarareaba una canción, mientras cocinaba pero el sonido de la puerta principal llamo su atención.

 _-¿Sarada habrá olvidado algo? – pensó -._

-Estoy en casa – hablo una voz, profunda -.

Definitivamente no era Sarada

-¿Sasuke-kun? – pregunto la peli rosa, mientras salía de la cocina-

-Si, soy yo Sakura – le respondió, mientras se quitaba los zapatos, y visualizaba a su esposa acercársele por el pasillo.

-Anata, no te esperaba hoy – comento ayudándole a quitarse la capa y colgándola en el perchero.

\- Quería sorprenderlas.

-Pues lo lograste – sonrió – Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun.

-Hn – también sonrió, y abrazo a su mujer por la cintura con ambos brazos, uno insertado quirúrgicamente meses antes – Estoy en casa, Sakura.

Y la beso.

Comenzó como un beso suave y tierno, que cambio cuando el pelinegro acaricio los labios de la peli rosa con su lengua, primero el superior, luego el inferior. Adentro su lengua en la cavidad bucal cuando ella separo los labios. Recorrió todo dentro de ella, y comenzó una guerra de dominio contra la lengua de su mujer, en la cual obviamente Sasuke fue el ganador. Cuando el aire comenzaba a exigir protagonismo, se acariciaron superficialmente succionándose los labios, y entonces se separaron.

-Te extrañe – el solo le sonrió, dándole entender que el también las había extrañado.

-Bueno, anata. Debes estar hambriento – el asintió – Bien, vayamos a comer, acabo de terminar el almuerzo. – lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la cocina –

-¿Dónde esta Sarada? –pregunto ayudando a su esposa a llevar los alimentos a la mesa-

-Salió a una misión. De hecho ella y Konohamaru estuvieron aquí minutos antes de que llegaras.

-¿Konohamaru?

-Si, vino a pedir mi autorización, para una vez que terminaran la misión, el pudiera llevar a los chicos a un festival en el país del te.

-Ya veo. –suspiro y luego pareció recordar algo por lo que frunció el ceño - ¿así que el país del te, eh?

-Si, ¿pasa algo?

-No me gusta ese lugar, fue ahí donde ese tipo Idate Morino, te propuso que dejaras tu trabajo como ninja y te casaras con el.

-No pongas esa cara Sasuke, después de todo yo nunca habría aceptado. Yo siempre te he amado a ti y fue contigo con quien me case.

-Eres mía – le dijo mientras le acercaba la silla y la ayudaba a sentarse como todo buen caballero y esposo. Luego le beso la mejilla, haciéndola sonrojar – Solo mía.

Comieron sus alimentos en una cálida conversación. Cuando Sasuke le dijo que por fin había terminado su misión y que no saldría más de la aldea por un muy largo tiempo, a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario, Sakura no pudo estar más feliz. Una vez que terminaron y lavaron juntos los trastos, el poseedor del sharingan no pudo resistirse y abrazo a su esposa por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo y besándole el blanco cuello.

-Sasuke…kun – gimió ella, cuando el mordió una parte sensible de su cuello.

El continúo con su labor, succionando los puntos débiles, los cuales el sabia perfectamente cuales eran. Con sus manos, acaricio su estrecha cintura, su plano abdomen el cual dejaba a la vista su ombligo por la abertura de su blusa, ella acariciaba las manos de el con las suyas. Volteo un poco su rostro y beso a su esposo, las manos de Sasuke subieron hasta los pechos de ella, los cuales apretó por encima de la blusa, después coló una por la abertura de la misma y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que no llevaba sostén, lo estrujo suavemente, mientras su otra extremidad viajaba del abdomen a su intimidad, metiendo una mano dentro de las prendas, con sus dedos tanteo ese lugar, localizo su clítoris y empezó a rodearlo de forma circular con sus dedos índice y pulgar.

-¡Aah! ¡Sas ... u ... ke!

-¿Te gusta? – le pregunto con voz ronca.

-Si – y comenzó a restregar su trasero con la ya muy despierta erección de Sasuke.

-¡Ah! Grr… - Gruño el Uchiha.

-Mas, mas –pidio cuando adentro dos dedos en su intimidad.

De pronto el se detuvo, la volteo para que quedaran de frente, y entonces la beso. Un beso muy apasionado. Sin dejar de besarla la tomo en brazos, haciendo que ella enredara sus piernas en su cadera, el la sujeto del trasero. Salió de la cocina, y camino rumbo a la habitación de ambos, al entrar cerro la puerta con el pie. Recostó a su mujer sobre la gran cama, y se subió sobre ella sin llegar a aplastarla, volvió a besarla, luego bajo a su cuello dejando besos suaves, succionando o mordiendo de vez en cuando. Los gemidos de ella lo estaban volviendo loco.

Sakura enredo sus manos en el cabello de Sasuke, tirando levemente de el. Amaba a su esposo, siempre lo había hecho, aun cuando tenían 16 años y el intento matarla, no le tenia rencor, después de todo el cambio.

Ella retiro la camisa de el, arrojándola a algún lado de la habitación. Acaricio su fuerte pecho, su abdomen. Era perfecto.

Sasuke veía como su esposa lo observaba. Lentamente el también le quito la blusa, dejando sus pechos al descubierto. No eran grandes, todo lo contrario. Pero a el no le importaba, eran perfectos para el. Le fascinaban todo de ellos. Sus pequeños botones estaban erectos por la excitación. Con una mano tomo un pecho, y lo acaricio. El pezón entre sus dedos hizo friccion. Le dio un corto beso en los labios y bajo hasta su pecho. Tomo el botón rosa en su boca y lo beso. Le dio un lengüetazo lentamente, y ella gemia. Lo tomo entre sus blancos dientes y tiro de el.

-¡Ahh, Sa…su…ke…kuun!

-Dime Sakura – llamo su atención - ¿Recuerdas como fue nuestra primera vez? –le pregunto dándole un ultimo mordisco a su pecho y soplandole lentamente, poniéndolo mas erecto, después subió su mirada a la de la peli rosa esperando una respuesta –

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo – le sonrió – fue uno de los días mas felices de mi vida. Ese día yo estaba muy nerviosa, pero tú fuiste muy cuidadoso y amoroso. Fue increíble. Fue como siempre lo soñé. Pero sobre todo, fue con el hombre que amo. El primero y el único.

-Sabes que no soy muy bueno con las palabras Sakura. Pero te amo. Ese día, tu fuiste la primera, y siempre has sido la única y lo seguirás siendo – la miro a los ojos intensamente – Quiero que experimentemos nuevamente lo de aquella noche. Déjame hacerte el amor. Déjame demostrarte con acciones cuanto te amo.

Sakura estaba embelesada. Asintió.

Sasuke se había propuesto, recompensar a Sakura por todo el tiempo que paso fuera por la misión, aunque volvió algunas veces y le hizo el amor otras tantas, porque para el no era sexo, _ellos siempre habían hecho el amor_ , esa noche quería hacerle saber que su amor por ella era infinito puro y verdadero, que aunque estuvo en muchos lugares por mucho tiempo y aunque tenia necesidades como todo hombre, el siempre le fue fiel. Nunca hubo otra mujer que no fue su esposa, no tuvo aventuras con otras mujeres, nunca.

¿Por qué? Fácil, porque el la ama. Ella siempre estuvo esperando por el, siempre lo apoyo, siempre lo amo, lo saco de la oscuridad en la que estaba hundido, lo espero cuando el necesitaba tiempo solo para redimirse, entendió, comprendió y apoyo cuando tuvo que irse por esa misión de años, pero sobre todo le dio una hermosa hija, le dio la familia que había perdido hace ya tanto tiempo. Simplemente ella no se merece que la engañe, no vale la pena perder todo por nada. Además la idea de compartir con otra mujer lo que hace con su esposa, lo enferma. El siempre seria fiel a ella, como el estaba seguro que su esposa lo era con el.

Entonces el Uchiha beso tiernamente a su esposa. Tomándose su tiempo, acaricio sus labios con tanta delicadeza, beso sus mejillas, una a una. Delineo con sus manos la hermosa Figura de Sakura, sorprendiéndose de que su cuerpo siga intacto, igual que la primera vez que la vio, que la sintió.

Coloco sus dedos en la cadera de la chica, y deslizo sus pantalones por sus torneadas piernas, acaricio estas de regreso, subio hasta su rostro y siguió amándola. Le despojo de la ropa interior de encaje color negra, entonces volvió a admirarla, desnuda, tan expuesta para el.

-Eres hermosa – la alago – perfecta.

Toco cada rincón de su cuerpo. Ataco nuevamente su cuello, dejando alguna que otra marca. Mientras el se restregaba con ella, haciéndola gemir.

-¡Mmh! ¡Ah!

-Disfruta querida, siente y gózalo.

La mano del chico se dirigió a la intimidad femenina, examino con ella cada rincón de ese lugar. Estaba tan húmeda. Con suavidad introdujo una dedo dentro de ella, dejándolo entrar y salir, dándole placer a esa mujer que tanto ama, segundos después agrego un segundo dedo y con su pulgar acaricio su clítoris. Ella estaba segura de que explotaría muy pronto. Esta tan cerca. Podía tocar el orgasmo con la punta de sus dedos, solo unos segundos mas. Entonces el se detuvo antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo.

Lo volteo a ver extrañada.

-Aun no termino, Sa-ku-ra – el retrocedió, le separo las piernas con sus manos, y coloco su rostro a la altura de su femineidad.

El placer volvió. Más fuerte que antes. La lengua de Sasuke era una maravilla. La boca de el, la exploraba tan exquisitamente. Su clítoris estaba siendo recompensado, la lengua del chico lo rodeo, succionando y tirando levemente de el, ocasionando que Sakura se arqueara. Luego se dirigió a su cavidad donde la penetro con la misma. ¿Segundos? ¿Minutos? No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo había pasado. Solo sujeto el cabello de Sasuke acercándolo mas a ella. Entonces. Paso. Llego al orgasmo. Estaba respirando con dificultad, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, la boca entre abierta, sus dientes sujetaban su labio inferior. Estaba sonrojada.

El chico recibió gustoso, sus esencia. Era deliciosa.

Subio a su rostro. Y con su dedo hizo que ella soltara su labio. La beso, haciendo que ella se probara.

Dirigio las manos a su pantalón, y lo desabrocho, desasiéndose rápidamente de ellos, al igual que su ropa interior. Quedando completamente desnudo ante ella.

A pesar de los años, ella no dejaba de sorprenderse por su… masculinidad. Era impresionante. Estaba tan excitada. Así que tomo el miembro del hombre y lo acaricio por toda la longitud. Estaba tan erecto, majestuoso. El gruñía y jadeaba, se sentía tan bien, no quería que parara, pero esta noche solo quería que ella fuera beneficiada al máximo, o mejor dicho, ambos.

Tomo la mano de ella y la quito de su miembro. Se la llevo a la boca, y beso sus nudillos.

-¿Estas lista?

-Si. Quiero sentirte Sasuke-kun. Te quiero dentro.

-Como tu digas

Se acomodo sobre ella y se coloco entre sus piernas, tomo su cadera con una mano y con la otra su magnifico miembro y acaricio con el la vagina de Sakura de arriba hacia abajo, lo coloco en su entrada, y volteo a verla a los ojos.

-Mírame a los ojos siempre. Mírame mientras te hago el amor. Quiero sentirte y verte llegar. – le dijo Sasuke con suavidad, viendo esos orbes color jade. –

Sakura obedeció.

Negro y Jade

Y asi, viéndola a los ojos. La penetro lentamente. Como si fuera la primera vez. Ambos gimieron. Cuando entro completamente. Se quedo quieto. Disfrutando la sensación, y asegurándose de que ella también lo hiciera. Verla jadear y gemir de aquella forma se lo confirmo.

Ella era tan cálida. Era inexplicable. Se sentía completo cuando estaba con ella.

La beso, en los labios, mejillas, nariz, parpados y en la barbilla.

Viéndola a los ojos, salio de ella y entro nuevamente. Ambos jadearon. El ritmo era lento pero preciso.

-¡Mn! ¡Ahh! ¡Más Sasuke! ¡Más rápido! – gimió ella.

-¿Asi te gusta? – le dijo aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas.

-¡SI! ¡Oh si!

-¡Argh! ¡Sakura!

-Sas ... U..ke

La velocidad aumentaba cada vez mas. Eran rápidas. Certeras. Profundas.

El pelinegro tomo con su mano el seno de la Uchiha, masajeándolo.

Gemidos. Gruñidos. Jadeos.

La respiración de ambos era irregular, transpiraban. Estaban sonrojados.

Pero no dejaban de verse.

Se besaron pasionalmente. Entonces lo sintieron. Estaban tan cerca.

Se miraron. Gimieron el nombre del otro y llegaron juntos al orgasmo. El se derramo dentro de ella. Disfrutando ambos de la maravillosa sensación de acabar juntos.

El aun estando dentro de ella. La abrazo. Ella le correspondió. Acariciando esa ancha espalda llena de arañones que sus uñas le provocaron.

-Te amo Sakura.

-Yo también, Sasuke-kun.

-Espero que con esto, mi amor. Te des cuenta de cuanto te amo.

-Mas claro que el agua. Con el simple hecho de que estés a mi lado, es mas que suficiente. Gracias Sasuke.

-Soy yo quien debería darte las gracias – le quito un mechón de cabello de la frente a su esposa, y le beso ese lugar.

Salió lentamente de ella. Se acostó a su lado, y los tapo a ambos. La atrajo hasta su pecho. Dejándole escuchar su corazón. Mientras el le acariciaba la espalda dibujándole, siluetas con los dedos.

Y asi sintiéndose el uno al otro durmieron por el resto de la tarde.

Al despertar tomaron uno baños juntos, cenaron algo ligero y volvieron a la cama. Para seguir amándose. Después de todo, no podían vivir sin el otro.

Después de tanto tiempo podrían estar juntos como marido y mujer. Juntos para siempre.

* * *

 **2 meses después**

-Sasuke-kun

-Hn

-Pon tus dedos de esta forma – le dijo, sujetando su mano, haciendo que cerrara su puño dejando levantado los dedos índice y medio. Una vez en esa posición hizo que el tocara con ellos, su vientre.

-¿Por qué quieres que haga el "poke" a tu vientre? – dijo confundido. Cuando el lo hacia era para expresar sus sentimientos a sus seres queridos. A su familia. Entonces comprendió. – ¿Estas…?

-Si, estoy embarazada. –dijo con una sonrisa radiante, que contagio al pelinegro. Haciendo que se levantara y la abrazara, llorando en su hombro, justo como cuando le dijo que Sarada venia en camino, hace ya tantos años.

* * *

 **7 meses después**

-Vamos Sakura, puja. Falta muy poco –la animaba Sasuke, sujetando fuertemente su mano. – tu puedes amor.

-¡ARGHH! - pujo una ultima vez y el llanto del bebe se escucho por toda la sala.

-¡Es un Niño! – exclamo Tsunade.

-Es un niño, Sakura – para que negarlo. Estaba muy emocionado.-

-¿Cómo se llamara? –pregunto la Godaime-

Ambos voltearon a verse. Sonrieron y fue Sakura quien respondió.

-Itachi –dijo con una sonrisa- su nombre será Itachi.

-Itachi –susurro Sasuke, con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos – Itachi Uchiha.

-Bienvenido Otooto –dijo Sarada desde la sala de espera cuando escucho a Tsunade decir el sexo y también el llanto de su hermanito.

-Bienvenido Itachi –dijeron los miembros de la nueva Familia Uchiha.

Ahora estarían juntos los 4.

Amándose como una familia. Una que Sasuke creyó perder hace mucho tiempo.

Pero que gracias a muchas personas, amigos y parte de su familia mas que nada. Logro recuperar.

Desde el fondo de su corazón, agradeció también a su hermano mayor.

* * *

Extra:

 **En algún lugar Itachi Uchiha, junto a Mikoto, Fugaku, Izumi y el resto del clan. Observaban felices al pelinegro.**

 **-Te lo mereces, estúpido hermano menor –sonrio-.**

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Espero les haya Gustado. Dejenme saber con un comentario.  
**

 **¡ Sayonara!**


End file.
